Dragon mistress
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary inside. M for later chapters.


This is my 2nd fan fiction and it is a fairy tail one also it pairs Grey and Lucy.

So the story goes like this, Lucy left Fairy Tail because the guild members said something to her. Grey came with her and

ended up traveling together. Will love bloom? What are these feelings they have?

Will they return to Fairy Tail?

Thoughts

**Dragons**

Humans and Riders

One day at the guild Fairy Tail, Lucy was talking to Grey when she shivered and Grey asked, " What is it?" Lucy said, " Something

doesn't feel right, like something bad is going to happen." When she said that the doors opened and Natsu shouted, " Lisanna! Your

back!" He rushed up to her and hugged her, as did all the other guild members, all but Grey and Lucy. When she came in Lucy fainted

and Grey caught her and said, " Lucy? Lucy I'll take you home." He picked Lucy bridal style and walked pass the group. Natsu saw him

and said, " Where are you going? Why didn't you hug Lisanna?" Grey turned around and said, " I'm taking Lucy home because she

fainted, Natsu." He said, " Forget about Lucy. Lisanna is back and that is more important." Grey said nothing and left. When he got to

her house he walked in and lades down Lucy on her bed. A few minutes later she woke up and saw Grey. She smile and said, " Thank

you for catching me." He said, " Your welcome. What made you faint?" She said, " You might not believe me." He said, " Try me." Lucy

said, " Ok. When Lisanna came in, I felt a strong evil wave from her." Grey took her hand and said, " I felt it too. Lucy lets leave Fairy

Tail. Just for while, till it calms." Lucy nodded and got up and with her hand still in Grey's made there way to the guild.

When they got there they got a surprise when Natsu called out, " Look! There's Lucy the wrench!" Every one burst out laughing at that remarked she made.

Grey moved in front of her and whispered, " Come on, Lucy. Ignore them." She nodded and climbed up the stairs to the master's

room. When they reached the door Grey knocked and the heard a gruff " come in" and they entered.

Makarov Dreyar looked up the papers that he was reading and said, " Grey, Lucy what can I do for you two?" Lucy said, " Master, I need to leave Fairy Tail

for awhile and Grey wants to come with me." Master Makarov said, " OK, my dear. If you both feel this is right than do it. Let me remove

your marks so you can go wherever you want to. When you come back they will reappear." They nodded and Lucy went first then Grey, then Master

hugged them and bid them a good-bye and they left. They managed to leave with out getting seen and made their way to Lucy's house when they

stumbled a pone a hurt pure white lizard with wings. Lucy bent down and said, "You poor thing. You are hurt, come here lets get you bandaged up.

Don't say anything Grey." He nodded and watched her bend down and picked the lizard up and he also saw a little of her back. _She has sexy skin, all creamy _

_and smooth._ He shook his head to get rid of that thought and realized that Lucy was ahead of him and he ran to catch up. The first time in

weeks she giggled and said, " I was wondering how long it took for you to realize that I was a head of you. I named her Snow Blossoms because she has

frost pink flowers on her back and left leg and some in a necklace pattern on neck. She's a beautiful dragon." Grey said, " I see what you mean. She is

pretty, lets get packed up and leave. Natsu knows where you live and will do mean things to your house." She nodded and continue walking to her house.

When she got there the windows were broken and she rushed inside and saw her house empty of things that were of value. She said ," What happened

Grey. My house been robbed." Grey looked around and saw a symbol and said angrily, " Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy it is too dangerous now. Did you

show Natsu where you hid the money from you books?" Lucy walked over to her dresser and took out a cloth and tied it around Snow's cut. And said, "

Grey can you check it? I need to take care of Snow Blossoms." He nodded and walked over to the far side of the wall and felt around 'till he found the

hidden button and pushed it. A little rectangle appeared and Grey said, " Icemaker magic key!" The ice symbol appeared and a block of ice appeared in a

key form in his hand. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and he saw small round bags filled with jewels he called out, "

Yes their still in here! Want to put them in a bag?" Lucy walked out with the dragon on her shoulder said, " Yes. Take all of it so if they come back they will

not get it. Thank you, for every thing." Then they heard a deep voice in their head and it said, " **I'm Igneel. You Lucy are the chosen one. The dragon you **

**found, took in, and took care of it is to be your dragon. She's the queen of our race and is simply in a smaller form. Grey for your loyalty to Lucy, **

**you'll be named Guardian of Lucy. You will protect her with your life and you shall ride an ice dragon And learn to be an Ice Dragon Slayer. Lucy, **

**Snow Blossom is an element dragon and there for you can control the elements and they can't harm you or Grey and his dragon. I shall train you in **

**fire, Grandine in air, Metalicana in metal and amongst others. Come to the forest behind your house and walk till you see the clearing. I shall be **

**waiting there for you two."** The voice faded and Lucy said, " They trained Natsu, Windy, and Gajeel. Lets go, Grey. Open the gate to the palace Virgo!"

Lucy took out her key, put it in the air and turned it. A symbol appeared and a young lady in a maids clothes appeared and she said, " Punishment milady?"

Lucy said, " No. Please get me a bag and us some clothes from your world." She said, " As you wish Milady. I'll be right back." She vanished with a plan in

mind to get them together. Grey was looking at Lucy and he felt a feeling that he never felt before, "_you are falling for her. You just can't _ _wait to bed her. Run _

_your hands all over her body",_ Before it get any farther Grey shook his head and thought back, " _She's my best friend. I am _ _all she has now. Besides Snow _

_Blossoms and her keys. I'll not ruin that trust but I won't stop falling."_ Then Loke appeared with two bags and they were filled with clothes. He said, " I'm

sorry, Lucy. The spirits are investigating why everyone is act like they are. The spirit king allows me for now on appear even if I'm not summoned. The bags

are filled with supplies." Loke dropped the bags and gave Lucy a friendly hug before vanishing. Grey took the money Lucy had and filled the bags then said,

" Lets go Lucy. Igneel is waiting for us to begin our training." She nodded and left her empty, ruined house and made her way to the dragon that taught

Natsu with Grey behind her. They got there by midday and beheld a huge red dragon. Snow Blossoms jumped down and in a flash of light, she was slightly

bigger then the red dragon and was graceful even with out moving. Then the two friends heard a musical voice say, " **I'm Snow Blossoms. This dragon **

**here is Igneel and Frost fang is coming right know. I thank you Lucy for taking care of me. I shall let Igneel take over."** Then they heard the deep

voice of the fire dragon say, **" I'm sorry for the way Natsu was acting. We dragon will teach you for 8 years in the art of Dragon magic. This magic is **

**different then the normal dragon slayer's. It is more strong, old, and powerful. It is known as the Ancient Language. Grey, this is Frost fang and he is **

**to be your dragon. Lucy you'll still a celestial user but your spirits will be stronger and you can call pone more then one at a time. And Grey you'll **

**magic will be stronger because your dragon is an ice-using dragon. Also Snow Blossom is a celestial spirit from an older spirit world. Lets begin **

**training get on your dragons' back and this is your first lesson. We are flying to the training field. Lucy after you finished training you'll get her key. **

**Just like Leo, she can come out any time she wants to. Oh I forgot you guy would be sharing the same room like a couple would. "** They looked at the

dragon and the back at each other and said nothing then got on their dragons and took off to the training area.


End file.
